The Tale of a Puppet
by SparkingEssence
Summary: The story of the pony named Cipher and his time in Ponyville.


This story is about a stallion that was many things in life…

Our story starts with a stallion with close to no past. He was known as Puppet from the ponies that had nicknamed his so. He never had a known birthdate or any known family. He was a dark grey that was rather thin for any stallion that he was compared to. He had a black coloured mane and tail, along with dark black eyes.

His attitude was from anypony you would ever encounter. He was loyal in the sense he would do anything that he was commanded to do. He didn't care what that task may have been as long as he was order around. He, for an odd reason, craved being ordered around as a pony. Being a pegasus didn't make any tasks easier because he was never taught how to fly.

` He indeed have wings and a perfectly healthy body that was strong. But, he was never taught how to fly because others that had ordered him around told him flying was too dangerous. He believed in this lie because it was a path to follow. Even being ordered around, there were some bounds that keep him in line. Such as, he was never allowed to inflict self-harm.

He was given orders to head to a town by the name of Ponyville, at well-known place located in Equestria. He agreed to these new orders and sought to find Ponyville. He was given a slip of paper along with him that read "Orders, give me orders".

With his new task, he headed to Ponyville by trotting alone. He was never raised my family or friends so he was taught how to survive all by himself with nopony looking out for him. His favourite thing to snack on, which to this day is his favourite treat, is natural mint leaves.

He had clothes that he always wore, which included a dark black vest and black coloured clothing underneath. The vest he always had on had pockets on the inside and outside. The piece of paper he was given for his new task was sticking out on one of the outside pockets. He had a bag which contained his mint leaves which was located on the inside of his dark vest.

Upon his arrival, it was nearing winter time in Ponyville. Since he had no money to start with in the beginning, plus how he never was given money from his old "home". He was given no choice but to sleep on branches located inside the park.

Even so, he had come across two ponies had caught his interest. To him, not many ponies could really do that. Their names were Kurtis and Lilabelle. He pushed on his task of meeting new ponies, in which case, none of them became his friends. He had always kept his distance from meeting friends for a reason.

He knew that his "friends" would try and pursue him into stopping his ways of taking orders from others. But these two ponies were… Different… For an odd reason. He met Kurtis while in the park looking for orders. He and Kurtis then went for a walk, somewhat of an order. He knew it close enough of an order so he agreed into taking part of it.

It was interesting because on this walk, he learnt that Kurtis was a gay pony that was residing in Ponyville. Kurtis was a purple pony that ran an Inn. Kurtis tried to get Puppet to stay at his Inn but because of his stubborn attitude, Puppet refused.

Along this walk, Puppet also confessed that he had taken an interest in stallion and mares. He liked both of the genders and would be willing to become a soul mate of either gender. But, from his stubborn attitude he never gotten close to anypony he took interest to.

The next pony he took an interest was to Lilabelle. He was once again inside Ponyville park looking for orders. He ran into this completely white mare that had purple eyes with a mane and tail to match perfectly. What caught his eye even more was the act that she was doing.

It seemed to appear that she was washing a large blue coloured box. She mentioned something about is being called a "TARDIS". Being somewhat under educated and not really knowing anything about what she was talking about then, he dismissed most of it. She told him that her name was Lilabelle, he, like usual, asked for orders. She didn't like that he was being ordered around, but even her attempts couldn't change his mind.

She thought of some "tricks" in order to stop him, like an order for him to stop taking orders. Said previously, there were "rules" that applied to him. Another one of them was that he couldn't stop taking orders no matter what. She dismissed it and gave another order to go get some treats located at Sugar Cube Corner. Once again, it was close enough of an order that he accepted it. Once there, they got some treats while Lilabelle ordered a mint milkshake for Puppet to try.

He tried it and compared the milkshake to his mint leaves. He found his natural mint leaves to be better in the end. Lilabelle really didn't like his name being Puppet and wanted him to use something else. He thought about a new nickname to be used because of Lilabelle.

He came up with the name of Cipher, which means nothing, zero. While the short time with Lilabelle, he got attached to her and gave her a nickname. His nickname for her was Bell, he compared it to the sweet sounding ring of a bell. In her name, there was "Bell" inside of it also.

It would have seemed like during the short time with her, he got attached her enough to develop a crush on her. He took no time to hesitate as her being his first love and all. He asked her to be his marefriend and she had accepted.

He always had a plain expression upon his face most of his time being in Ponyville, except while being with Bell. As the rest of the year passed by, he and Bell decided to have a foal. In which case, Bell had gotten pregnant with the foal of Cipher. Bell's new nickname had grown from Cipher to Ciph over their time together in their relationship.

Cipher went and purchased a ring to propose to Lilabelle. Unfortunately, she had left the same day he went to buy and went to propose to Bell. It seemed to be that she left into time as she is an assistant to a time lord. Cipher only met him a few times here and there, his name was The Master.

Sadden by the loss of his first love, he was conflicted on how to proceed. She meant almost everything to him, she was one of the reasons on why he stopped most of his actions to being ordered around. He went and talked to Kurt, Cipher's nickname for Kurtis. Kurt was close to no help with Cipher's despair and left even more sadden than before.

His best friend, he had told him that he should move on. Cipher still held onto his stubborn part of himself and refused to move of from the pony he loves. He started to become attracted to hourglasses as they were the closest thing he could find that reminded him of Bell. He never went anywhere without an hourglass, he always had at least one with him.

In the result of having no love, he left Ponyville and headed to Canterlot. He had nothing left in Ponyville, the only thing that was left with his best friend. Not wanting to upset his friend with his departure from Ponyville, he left quickly and without telling anypony.

With his time in Canterlot, he talked to the princess of the night. That pony was Princess Luna on the term of becoming a guard. There was a way of getting into the guards, luckily he had what it took. He had to face of fears and learn how to fly in order to become a guard.

For him, it was like hitting two birds with one stone. His fear was flying and heights, in which case he learnt how to fly. He practiced on his own before, but was only able to hover for a bit. He trained under a pony named Raven. He learnt how to move his wings in the proper fashion. He quickly learnt the rest after learning how to control how to move his wings at the right timing.

After he had learnt how to fly, then went back to Princess Luna to confirm him becoming a guard. He was accepted as a guard and went under a little more training. Once done, he decided to go back to Ponyville to tell Kurt on his accomplishment.

Upon arriving back into Ponyville, he couldn't find Kurtis but he did find somepony. Two to be exact, they were Pyramid Head and The Master. Pyramid Head was known to be a good friend of Bell, but Pyramid Head couldn't talk. He did remember that Bell was working on something that allowed to read minds. In order to tell what he was saying, he decided to visit back to the house of Lilabelle.

When he arrived, he headed upstairs into a secret lab hidden away. He saw her enter the room a while ago and followed behind her. He was told about a device that she was working on for a friend. Once he got the device, he talked to Pyramid Head for a bit. Both of them missed and were wondering of the where about of Lilabelle, wondering why she had left without any words.

He, while in Ponyville, decided to take a post there. He worked alone in Ponyville with no known "partners" alongside him. He really didn't care for that, he worked hard and alone. He was dedicated to his new job and tried his best at it. While working as a guard, he was forced to stop taking orders from random ponies. He was only allowed to be ordered around from his higher classed teammates and the crown.

He had no objections to that, as long as he had something to occupy him from thinking of Bell. Even then, she entered his mind no matter what. He loved and still loves her no matter what the troubles.

He was trotting around Ponyville while on duty as a guard, when somepony that looked familiar appeared. They had red eyes and a dark black mane with a tail to match completely. He didn't care how she looked, but she was back. It was Bell, along with their daughter named Silent Bell.

Their daughter had a purple mane with a black streak through it. Even if Bell's hair was now black, it was the colour of how it was before she left. Silent had wings, much like her father and two small horns. Having horns were quite odd, but it was to show that they came from her mother.

Since Bell was time traveling during the birth of Silent, she doesn't have a birthdate. Furthermore, Silent has no known birthday and looks like her father and mother.

Soon after, they had gotten engaged and married, Bell continued working inside her lab and with The Master. Cipher continued his job working as a guard. Unfortunately, Bell, who was going as Alessa and later Alyssa, decided to leave him for unknown reasons. Now again saddened by the loss, he decided to leave to an unknown location.

Oddly, he used the power of another ponies TARDIS to time travel. Through some time, he found an older version of Silent. She went back into the past which would have been the present for Cipher.

During her time in past Ponyville, she befriended a few ponies. One of them was a pony named Lightning Flash, a rather dark blue coloured pony. She somewhat fell in love with him, but the crush didn't last for long. She had other things to handle while inside Ponyville.

The older version of Silent was a bit more violent, in the terms of hurting the ponies that hurt her family that she didn't really know. She knew that there was a pony that hurt her father by biting his wings. She went to hunt down that pony in order to show the pain that the pony inflicted upon her dad.

A pony named Jenna had inflicted a wound on Cipher's wing when she bite it. She also tried to drink his blood, but luckily for Cipher, he was wearing his armor. Silent didn't go that far as to try drinking Jenna's blood.

As time passed, Cipher returned back to his time in the universe with his daughter of normal age. He went back to Alyssa's place and asked to stay there. She allowed him and Silent to stay at her place, Cipher planned on staying until he could get his own place.

For the short time there, he asked to be Alyssa's coltfriend on last time. She agreed to be his marefriend for the time he was there. He left Ponyville and everything he loved short after.

He left his home many times, his family, his only love, and his friends.

So this concludes this story of a lonely puppet. Going from taking orders and being a loyal pony with the colours of darkness. He became the pony he is today with the ponies he met in life through Ponyville.

[[Authors Note]]

Thank you, the people who made my OC to who he is today. Without you people who RPed with him, he probably would still be where he is when I made him.

A special thanks to:

Alyssa's player

Kurtis Sparkle's player

Princess Luna's player

Silent Bell's player

Alyssa's review: You're the most amazing person that I've ever RPed with, to be honest. I really do love the crazy, wacky, fun, loving personality that you made for her. I thank you for the relationships that you made with him, they really did love each other. Also, without you, I wouldn't be in the best relationship ever in person.

Kurt's review: You were Cipher's best friend, you were with him from close to the beginning of his time in Ponyville. Even in his time alone without Alyssa, you were there beside him and comfort him the you best you can. When he was first in Ponyville, near the time of winter, you tried to give him a place to live inside his Inn for a bit. You supported him while becoming a guard, he trusts you completely and would do anything to repay all that you have done for him.

Luna's review: Even though you didn't RP with him much, you did give him a job and made his name official. More likely, his name would still be balanced with Puppet and Cipher. You gave him a job that occupied him while being alone without Alyssa. I'm glad that even though we didn't really talk to each other, it was a nice time while being a guard.

Silent's review: Thanks for playing the role of his daughter. It was interesting to have a person play that role for both Alyssa and Cipher. Even though weren't the actually player during the time of her being a fifteen year old pony, you still are the new player of Silent.

To be honest, it was somewhat painful to get rid of him. Even so, it was nice with the RPing of him. He is one of my most prized OC's ever, I really do like his personality. Yet, I still need to get rid of him for some personal reasons. Maybe, just maybe, one day he'll return again for a new start and fix the things he left behind.


End file.
